Dead Demon Consuming Seal
|jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Fūinjutsu, Kinjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Minato Namikaze, Hiruzen Sarutobi |hand signs=Snake, Boar, Ram, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake, Clap Hands |debut manga=123 |debut anime=72 |debut shippuden=No |game debut=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} The Dead Demon Consuming Seal is a seal which invokes the power of the . Once called upon, the death god hovers behind the user and wraps its left arm with prayer beads, which causes a seal to appear on it. The soul of the summoner is also seen along with the death god, restrained by its hair but still attached to the user. The death god then inserts its arm into the user's soul. At this stage only the user can see the death god. The death god's arm extends from their chest and grabs the soul of the target, immobilising them at which time the victim can see the death god as well. At the user's command, the death god then performs the sealing. Soon after the sealing is completed, the death god consumes the souls of the user and the sealed, sentencing them to be locked in combat within its stomach for all eternity. A mark of the seal is left on the stomachs of those that have had something sealed within them using this technique. It is also possible for the user to seal multiple targets through the use of shadow clones. When Hiruzen used it, he had to get close to his targets in order to perform the sealing,Naruto chapter 123, pages 8-9 a restriction that Minato didn't have as when he used it the death god's hand extended from his body until it reached the Nine-Tails.Naruto chapter 504, page 6 If the user cannot pull out their target's entire soul, he can have the death god use its knife to sever a piece of the soul and seal it. The part sealed will suffer from necrosis and laceration, causing extreme pain and leaving the target unable to use the corresponding body part.Naruto chapter 198, page 15 Orochimaru however believed the world's greatest medical-nin Tsunade could heal the damage the seal caused to his arms.Naruto chapter 155, pages 17-18 There is a limit to how much chakra can be sealed by the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, Minato explained how it was physically impossible to seal away all of the Nine-Tails' chakra, opting instead to seal the Yin half within the death god along with himself, and the Yang half in Naruto Uzumaki.Naruto chapter 370, pages 12-13''Naruto'' chapter 503, page 17 Trivia * Those who have had their souls sealed by this technique cannot be brought back by the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation.Naruto chapter 520, page 11 * Minato implied that it is impossible for a jinchūriki to perform the seal, though it is unclear of what he meant. * In the manga and anime, Hiruzen calls this technique by its full name, . The databook entry for this technique drops the "Sealing Technique" part. References